Ce qui aurait pu se passer
by brynamon
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer à divers moments de HP7 entre Harry et Ginny. Attention Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Cet OS a été corrigé par Ori. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**OS N°1 : CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE

* * *

**

_-C'est l'espoir que j'avais, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle l'embrassa alors comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé auparavant, et Harry lui rendit son baiser, se laissant envahir par une délicieuse sensation d'oubli que jamais le whisky Pur Feu n'aurait pu lui procurer. La seule réalité qui comptait au monde, c'était elle, Ginny. Il la sentait contre lui, une main au creux de son dos, l'autre caressant ses longs cheveux au parfum suave._

_HP7, Chapitre 7: Le Testament d'Albus Dumbledore._

_...  
_

ET SI RON N'ÉTAIT PAS RENTRÉ DANS LA CHAMBRE?

...

Il effleura sensuellement ses lèvres de sa langue, lui demandant la permission d'entrer. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent doucement à se chercher, à se caresser. Puis la passion l'emporta et elles entamèrent un langoureux ballet. Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, sentant les courbes délicieuses de son corps qui le rendait fou. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tendit que l'autre glissait le long de son dos. Il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle la referma sur l'une de ses fesses. Il sentait le monstre en lui reprendre vie après quelques semaines de tristesse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer, mais sa raison était aux abonnés absents comme le disait si bien une expression Moldu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de ce dernier moment avec elle.

Elle lui mordilla sensuellement les lèvres, tendit qu'il laissait glisser sa main le long de sa jambe qu'il agrippa au genou. Puis il la remonta au niveau de ses reins et elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Doucement il remonta sa main et la glissa avec audace sous sa robe, et ensuite il se mit à caresser sa cuisse nue. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle l'attira vers le lit et il se laissa faire. Il jeta un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte puis un sort d'impassibilité pour faire bonne mesure. Ginny le regarda faire en souriant, puis elle l'allongea sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il frissonna quand il les sentis caresser son torse. Elle fini par le lui retirer et il l'a fit basculer sous lui, se demandant vaguement jusqu'où elle comptait aller dans ce câlin. Mais il ne se posait pas plus de question et profitait de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Il posa des baisers dans son cou puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en laissant ses mains se balader partout sur son corps, se délectant des soupires qu'elle laissait échapper. Puis il glissa ses mains dans son dos et commença à baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour être certain qu'elle soit d'accord et elle lui sourit. Il la lui enleva et elle apparut en sous-vêtement de dentelle rouge et noir. Il retint sa respiration et sentit un violent désir envahir son bas ventre. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il avait la gorge noué par l'émotion. L'expression de son visage devait parler pour lui car elle parut satisfaite. Elle repassa au dessus de lui et lui enleva son pantalon, le laissant en boxer noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir car elle ne pouvait ignorer la réaction de son corps face à elle.

Elle s'installa de nouveau sur ses hanches, les joues un peu roses, et il poussa un gémissement en sentant ses fesses se presser contre sa virilité. Mais vu le regard malicieux et plein de défit qu'elle posait sur lui, il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Il ne put que sourire reconnaissant bien là son caractère espiègle et joueur. Ensuite elle décrocha lentement son soutien-gorge tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il contempla sa poitrine fièrement dressée, puis la fit de nouveau basculer sous lui. Il caressa doucement ses seins. Elle n'en avait ni trop ni trop peu et elle lui plaisait infiniment. Il posa des baisers sur l'un tout en caressant l'autre de sa main. Puis il mordilla avec délicatesse son mamelon et le pris dans sa bouche, le caressant de sa langue. Ginny se mit à gémir de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture. Ensuite il continua à déposer des baisers le long de son ventre, titillant son nombril de sa langue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais se laissait guider par son instinct.

En arrivant à la limite de sa culotte, il l'a regarda à nouveau pour qu'elle lui donne la permission d'aller plus loin. Elle le regarda, les yeux plein de désir, et hocha la tête. Sentant le monstre en lui rugir de triomphe, il la lui enleva doucement. En contemplant la toison rousse entre ses cuisses, il sentit son désir atteindre un autre niveau. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir se contrôler. Elle le regardait les joues rouges, l'air intimider. Il la rassura.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il la voix rauque de désir.

Elle sourit, heureuse et repassa au-dessus de lui et lui enleva son boxer. A son air déterminé, il comprit qu'elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il se sentit un peu nerveux. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle l'embrassa tendrement avec un doux sourire. Puis lentement elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, puis sur son torse, son ventre. Plus Harry la sentait se rapprocher de sa virilité et plus il tremblait de plaisir et d'impatience, se demandant si elle oserait...

Quand il sentit ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur son pénis, il ferma les yeux et frissonna violemment tout en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il hoqueta quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, tout en le caressant de ses douces mains. Il se sentit défaillir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil auparavant. C'était mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer quand ses hormones le tourmentaient. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire très longtemps, car il ne voulait pas venir sans partager cette sensation avec elle pour leur première fois. Il la repoussa donc doucement sous lui et il l'embrassa sensuellement, profondément, tout en glissant tendrement une main jusqu'à sa douce toison humide du désir qu'elle lui portait, et il caressa son clitoris. Elle commença à pousser des petits cris de plaisir, et quand il glissa un doigt en elle, elle se cambra contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et l'incita à s'allonger sur elle. Fou de désir, il s'allongea entre ses jambes.

-Tu es sûre? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Oui Harry, j'en suis certaine, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Je te veux maintenant.

Il tâtonna un petit peu, ce qui leur provoqua un petit fou rire. Puis trouvant enfin sa place, il se glissa lentement en elle. Elle se crispa un moment et il s'arrêta de bouger le temps que la douleur s'apaise. Puis quand elle se détendit, il commença à aller et venir. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tellement la sensation d'être en elle l'enivrait. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la posséder enfin était si violent qu'il se sentait perdre pied. Mais il voulait par dessus tout partager son plaisir avec sa Ginny, l'amour de sa vie, alors il prenait sur lui et se concentrait sur son plaisir à elle. Mais les puissants gémissements qu'elle poussait ne l'aidèrent pas à garder le contrôle. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il poussait lui même des grognements et des gémissements qui la rendait folle de plaisir. Il la possédait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et elle aimait ça. Les petits cris qu'elle commençait à pousser le lui prouvait. Quand elle noua ses jambes autour de ses reins, il su qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, la sensation de plaisir étant accentuée. Mais heureusement, il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter autour de lui tendit qu'elle poussait un long cri rauque et il se laissa aller. Il lui donna quelque puissant coup de rein supplémentaire et laissa son plaisir exploser en elle. Il ne put retenir son cri de jouissance, et après quelques secondes où il se sentit atteindre le paradis des sens, il s'effondra sur elle.

Quand il reprit doucement pied avec la réalité, il se rendit compte qu'il l'écrasait. Il voulu se déplacer mais elle le retenu en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui posa de tendre baiser sur le cou, puis l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin avec elle, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il se retira délicatement de son corps, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et glissa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais auparavant.

-J'espère que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plut? Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit tendrement, le regard plein de satisfaction, et lui répondit:

-C'est sans aucun doute le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma vie.

-Je sais que tu ne l'oublieras pas.

-Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment à se câliner, mais la réalité les rattrapa. Ils s'habillèrent, puis il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ginny...

-Chut, lui dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, le regard voilé. Je sais que rien n'a changé, mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et je voulais partager ça avec toi avant que tu t'en aille, au cas où...

-Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour te revenir Ginny. Je te le promets.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, que tu me reviennes sein et sauf. Je t'attendrais Harry. C'est la promesse que je te fais.

Son côté raisonnable lui disait qu'il devrait lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, car il avait de grande chance de ne jamais revenir vivant de sa quête. Mais, après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il ne supporterait pas de la voir avec un autre. Alors il acquiesça de la tête et lui donna un dernier baiser, profond, plein de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Puis il annula les sorts qu'il avait jetés sur la porte et lui lança un dernier regard. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il sortit de la chambre une boule de tristesse au ventre.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'enferma, et laissa couler quelques larmes. Puis il se rafraichit le visage et un peu le corps mais pas complètement car il voulait garder encore un peu sur lui l'odeur du corps de son aimée, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait la sentir de nouveau un jour. Puis une pensée le frappa: ils ne s'étaient pas protégés! Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, Ginny y avait surement pensée. Et même-ci ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas contre l'idée de voir venir un futur Potter. Un enfant de lui et de sa Ginny. Même s'ils étaient trop jeunes. Et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

En rentrant dans la chambre, il aperçu Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser, allonger l'un sur l'autre, sur le lit de celui-ci. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ron n'était pas venu dans la chambre de Ginny, même s'il ne s'en était pas préoccupé sur le moment. Il pourrait dire merci à Hermione, songea-t-il en souriant.


	2. Interlude

Merci à Klaude et Wenetgogo pour leurs reviews !^^

Et merci à gwendoline4 de son intérêt pour mes OS ^^

On peut dire que c'est la suite du premier OS

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**OS N°2: INTERLUDE DANS LES TOILETTES

* * *

**

_-Où est Ron? Demanda Harry. Et Hermione?_

_-Ils doivent déjà être dans la Grande Salle, répondit Mr Weasley par-dessus son épaule._

_-Je ne les ai pas vus passer, s'étonna Harry._

_-Ils ont parlé de toilettes, dit Ginny, peu après ton départ._

_-De toilettes?_

_Harry traversa la pièce vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la salle de bains de la Salle sur Demande et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle était vide._

_-Tu es sûre qu'ils ont dit des toi..._

_HP7, Chapitre 30: Le renvoi de Severus Rogue._

_...  
_

ET SI VOLDEMORT AVAIT ATTENDU QUELQUES MINUTES POUR ARRIVER?

...

Il sentit une bouche se presser contre la sienne, lui coupant la parole. Il ne put se résoudre à la repousser, tellement elle lui avait manqué. Elle le traina à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, referma la porte, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Toute pensée cohérente le déserta quand elle posa des baisers sur son cou. Il la regarda dans les yeux et le souvenir de son anniversaire refit surface, amenant dans son sillage un violent désir de recommencer l'expérience. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa robe de sorcier et la lui retira, le laissant en tee-shirt et pantalon. Elle se serra de nouveau contre lui, éprouvant sa nouvelle musculature. Ces quelques mois de fuite avaient sculpté sa silhouette, le rendant plus désirable encore. Lui-même constata qu'elle avait pris quelques centimètres et quelques rondeurs qu'il trouvait très appréciable. D'ailleurs il ne manqua pas de laisser ses mains les parcourir avec délectation, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que leurs langues se livraient à un ballet furieux. Il la saisit par la taille et elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la plaqua contre le mur et se laissa envahir par le désir. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui mordilla doucement l'épaule, lui faisant un suçon. Il caressa ses cuisses et se pressa contre elle, lui faisant sentir la force de son désir. Elle gémit de plaisir, et sentit son intimité devenir humide. Il y avait une table de toilette et il alla la déposer dessus. Elle défit la boucle de son pantalon, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation et elle le lui baissa, entrainant son caleçon avec.

Elle le prit dans sa main, éprouvant sa douceur et sa dureté. Il gémit sous ses caresses et il glissa ses mains sous sa robe pour lui retirer sa culotte. Elle souleva les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-Tu m'as manqué Ginny, dit-il la voix rauque de désir.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, puis il se plaça entre ses jambes et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Ils poussèrent tout les deux un soupire de satisfaction et il commença à aller et venir. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, oubliant tout les mois de manque et de frustration dans cette étreinte. Leur plaisir allait crescendo, leur tirant des gémissements de plaisir.

Il lui avait énormément manqué. Tout ces mois sous le joug des Carrow, sans nouvelle de lui, l'avait beaucoup affectée. Et le sentir de nouveau tout près d'elle, en elle, lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait très peur de le perdre ce soir et elle profitait le plus possible de cette étreinte sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière. Mais le plaisir la rattrapa très vite, après tout ces mois sans lui, et elle sentit l'orgasme l'envahir par surprise. Il la suivit quelques secondes après en l'embrassant profondément, avec fougue.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Harry, dit Ginny dans un souffle.

Il sourit et ils se câlinèrent un peu. Puis ils se rajustèrent, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de chose. Mais ils en avaient eu besoin et ne regrettaient rien, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et si ils auraient de nouveau une occasion comme celle-ci. Ils se rafraichirent un peu, puis Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Ah oui, retrouver Ron et Hermione.

- Je dois rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Tu es sûre qu'ils ont parlé de toi...

_Mais sa cicatrice le brûla soudain et la Salle sur Demande s'évanouit: il regardait à présent à travers le haut portail de fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés. Par-delà le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, il scrutait le château illuminé, Nagini enroulé autour de ses épaules, et se sentait possédé de cette détermination froide, cruelle, qui précédait le meurtre._

-Voldemort est là, annonça-t-il à sa Ginny d'une voie calme.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de partir affronter son destin.

-Fait attention à toi, lui répondit-elle doucement, les yeux plein d'amour et de soutien.

Il commença à partir puis revint soudainement sur ses pas. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur son ventre et lui fit un sourire plein d'amour. Celle-ci le regarda troublée, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et elle sut qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle boive une potion de contraception comme la dernière fois. Il désirait que le destin décide pour eux. Elle hocha la tête émue, et laissa passer toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait dans le regard qu'elle partagea avec lui. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, et s'en fut retrouver ses meilleurs amis, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Pourquoi revenir

Merci à petitefilledusud et Klaude pour leurs reviews.^^

Merci à darkharry060982, simon POTTER et mortem041 pour leur intérêt pour mes OS.^^

Et merci à ClochetPotter d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris !^^

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**OS N°3 : Pourquoi revenir

* * *

**

_-Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

_-Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

_-Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte ?_

_-Je crois, répondit Dumbledore, que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas._

_Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin._

_-N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._

_Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira. Partir d'ici serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt. Cet endroit pourtant était chaud, lumineux, paisible, et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment._

_HP7, Chapitre 35, King's Cross._

…

ET SI DUMBLEDORE LUI AVAIT DONNE UNE AUTRE RAISON DE REVENIR ?

…

Puis Dumbledore sourit malicieusement et lui dit :

-Pourquoi n'irais tu pas jeter un œil dans la voie 9 ¾ ?

-La voie 9 ¾, professeur ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Tu y verras quelque chose qui te plaira surement, dit-il mystérieusement.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et il se rendit entre les voies 9 et 10. Il regarda encore une fois Dumbledore, et celui-ci lui montra le mur qui leur permettait d'accéder au Poudlard Express. Quand il passa le mur, il se retrouva devant une porte ouverte. Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre de bébé visiblement. Celle-ci lui semblait familière. Sur le papier-peint, il y avait une forêt. On y voyait un cerf, une biche, un chien et un loup qui jouaient tous ensemble. Ils s'ébattaient le long des murs et semblaient courir après un vif d'or.

Devant le berceau se trouvait deux personnes qu'il reconnu sans mal : c'était Ginny et lui. Ils avaient apparemment quelques années de plus. Harry se trouvait plus grand et plus musclé. Il avait un visage heureux et paisible qu'il ne s'était jamais vu. Il tenait Ginny dans ses bras, dos à lui, et le jeune Harry la trouva magnifique. Elle aussi était plus grande, plus femme, et ses yeux brillait d'une telle tendresse. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le bébé de quelque mois qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Le jeune Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage de là où il était, mais il voyait qu'il avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens. Il sentit une grande émotion l'envahir : C'était Son bébé. Son bébé avec Sa Ginny. Il réalisa que cette scène représentait son avenir. Son avenir avec Ginny s'il réussissait à vaincre Voldemort.

Ginny déposa le bébé dans son berceau avec délicatesse et avec une douceur toute maternelle. Harry la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Le jeune Harry vit briller des alliances à leurs annulaires gauches. Ils étaient donc mariés. Il ne put retenir un élan de fierté de savoir que cette magnifique femme deviendra son épouse.

-Dis ma chérie, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux, tu ne pense pas que James aimerait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

« Un fils » pensa le jeune Harry avec un sourire rêveur. « On va avoir un fils qui s'appellera James, comme mon père ».

-Harry James Potter ! S'exclama Ginny en le bousculant un peu en riant. Quelle lamentable excuse pour me trainer dans ton lit !

-Te trainer ? Dit Harry en riant. Et qui m'a pratiquement violé hier dans les douches du vestiaire des hommes, au Ministère ? Heureusement que j'étais seul !

Ginny sourit les joues un peu roses.

-Pas ma faute si tu étais si sexy pendant le match, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en se collant contre lui.

-Tu vois, tu recommences, répondit-il en plaisantant.

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa sensuellement. Harry la souleva dans ses bras en riant doucement et il se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Le jeune Harry les suivit un peu curieux. Ils entrèrent dans une autre chambre qui était dans les tons pastel. Harry la déposa sur un grand lit à baldaquin et la déshabilla doucement tout en lui posant de tendre baiser dans le cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Quand elle fut entièrement nue, elle le repoussa et se dirigea en courant et en riant dans une autre pièce. Harry la suivi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il la voix un peu rauque.

Pendant qu'Harry se déshabillait à son tour, on entendit de l'eau couler. Le jeune Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une douche, et que l'autre pièce était une salle de bain. Harry entra dans la pièce et le jeune Harry l'y suivit, maintenant très curieux.

Ginny était dans la cabine de douche, la tête levée vers le jet d'eau, entièrement mouillée. Harry l'y rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Puis il prit le gel douche et la savonna de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant plus particulièrement sur ses seins qu'il massa doucement, la faisant gémir. Puis sur ses fesses, ses jambes et enfin sur son intimité, ce qui la fit haleter. Elle lui donna un long et profond baiser, puis elle prit le gel douche et le savonna à son tour.

Elle massa son torse musclé en s'attardant sur ses mamelons, lui tirant quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Puis elle massa ses bras, son dos et pétrit ses fesses fermes et musclées en se collant contre lui. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea en glissant ses mains sur son ventre plat puis elle atteignit sa virilité, le faisant gémir. Elle la caressa un moment, puis elle termina par ses jambes. Ensuite elle le rinça ainsi qu'elle-même. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa son membre durci de désir de sa langue. Finalement elle le prit dans sa bouche, lui tirant un cri de plaisir. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle faisait quelque va et vient.

Le jeune Harry les regardait fasciné : c'est à ca qu'ils ressemblaient Ginny et lui quand ils faisaient l'amour ? C'était plutôt rassurant.

Harry ne supporta pas ce traitement très longtemps. Il agrippa Ginny par la nuque et la releva pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, et il la souleva pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il entra en elle sans attendre, la faisant soupirer. Il la posséda doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, la faisant crier. Elle glissa une de ses mains sur son dos et le griffa tandis que ses aller et venus se faisaient plus brutales et profondes. Elle lâcha un long cri rauque quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, et il la suivit de peu, un gémissement profond sortant de sa bouche. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, tandis qu'elle lui souriait les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

Il ferma les robinets, prit une longue serviette de bain et essuya Ginny et lui avec. Puis il l'enroula autour de Ginny, la souleva et la porta jusque dans la chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Puis la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elle se blottit contre son torse et le caressa tendrement. Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux les lèvres.

Le jeune Harry les regardait attendris. Il avait quand même hâte de retrouver sa Ginny après avoir vu cela.

-J'aimerai bien avoir une fille, murmura Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers elle avec un grand sourire heureux.

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

-Hum… OUI ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Harry roula sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion de nouveau, faisant voler la serviette en riant lui aussi.

Le jeune Harry se sentit reculer et se retrouva de nouveau devant le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Il avait un grand sourire quand il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Tu comprends maintenant ? Dit celui-ci avec un doux sourire.

-Oui, merci. Mais…

-Oui ?

_-Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?_

_Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :_

_-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?_


	4. Deux à nouveau

Je suis de retour pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui c'est la fin, snif. J'espère que ce dernier OS vous plaira.

Merci à Klaude, Floraline, lol et clarisse972 pour leurs reviews !^^

Merci à rebelle76, Floraline et Jessica Thibodeau pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos favoris !^^

Et enfin merci à Floraline pour m'avoir mis dans ses auteurs favoris et à lujale3 pour son intérêt pour ma fic !^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être sur mes autres fics! ;-)

* * *

**OS N°4 : Deux à nouveau**

**

* * *

**

_Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours._

_HP7, Chapitre 36 : Le défaut du plan._

_...  
_

QUE C'EST-Il PASSE ENSUITE ?

...

Ginny regardait Harry dormir. Il était 3 heures du matin et il dormait depuis environ quatorze heures. Elle même avait dormit dix bonne heures. Et depuis son réveil, elle était venue dans le dortoir des garçons et le contemplait tout en pensant aux derniers évènements de la nuit précédente. Elle pensait particulièrement au moment où elle avait cru qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Elle s'était sentit si vide et désespérée quand elle l'avait vue dans les bras d'Hagrid apparemment mort. La seule chose qui l'avait obligé à luter pour survivre, c'est la pensé qu'elle pourrait être enceinte de lui. Sinon elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Elle se souvenait aussi de la joie intense qui l'avait parcouru quand elle avait entendu sa voix, au moment où il avait protégé sa mère. Quand elle l'avait vu sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle avait dut se retenir de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et maintenant, elle attendait tranquillement qu'il se réveil. Elle avait sentit quand il était passé derrière elle sous sa cape dans la grande salle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il devait parler à Ron et Hermione alors elle avait attendu.

Elle se leva, se glissa doucement sous les draps, et elle se blottit contre son dos. Il bougea, se tourna vers elle, et l'a pris dans ses bras. Levant la tête, elle se retrouva confronter à son beau regard émeraude. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, laissant leurs sentiments transparaitre dans leurs yeux. Puis elle leva la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Un chaste baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

-C'est fini maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Nous pouvons être deux à nouveau ?

-Oui nous pouvons être deux à nouveau.

-Pour toujours ?

-Oui pour toujours.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Il l'a regarda les yeux brillant d'émotion. Elle était la seule personne vivante dans ce monde qui lui avait dit ces mots. Elle les lui avait déjà dits une fois, le jour de son anniversaire, et voilà qu'elle les lui redisait à nouveau. Et cette fois il se sentit libre de lui répondre.

-Je t'aime aussi Ginny, lui dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ginny laissa couler des larmes de bonheur. Il le lui disait enfin. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien-sûr, mais c'était mieux de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais plus passionnément cette fois, et il la suivit.

Quand ils durent cesser le baiser par manque d'air, Harry regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Ne se posant pas plus de question que cela, il prit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte puis insonorisa les lieux. Puis il reprit Ginny dans ses bras. Cette fois il voulait prendre l'initiative, ce qui plut à Ginny.

Il l'a déshabilla doucement tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à nue. Elle voulut le déshabiller à son tour mais il l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda surprise, mais il avait baissé la tête sur sa poitrine et se mit à la caresser de ses lèvres, alors elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et se laissa faire. Il passa sa langue sur son mamelon puis le mordilla tendrement la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il infligea longuement ce traitement à ses deux seins. Puis il descendit sa tête et embrassa délicatement son ventre. Quand il glissa sa langue sur son nombril elle se mit à gémir. Il glissa son visage encore plus bas lui faisant lentement écarter les cuisses. Il embrassa son intimité s'enivrant de son parfum si personnel et envoutant. Elle se mit à trembler quand elle sentit sa langue glisser sur sa féminité, et poussa un cri quand il atteint le centre de son plaisir.

Ginny n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel avant et elle se laissa aller. Elle se sentit au bort de l'extase quand il glissa un doigt en elle tout en continuant à la torturer de sa langue. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde pied. Elle sentit tout son corps se contracter et se laissa envahir par le meilleur orgasme qu'il lui avait jamais donné.

Harry était assez fier de lui. Pour un premier essaie, il avait visiblement plutôt bien réussi. Il regardait sa Ginny se remettre doucement de son orgasme. Il la trouvait si belle le visage tout rouge et en sueur orné d'un sourire satisfait. Et il était si heureux qu'elle lui appartienne enfin pour de bon. Il s'allongea près d'elle, et quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui sourit tendrement les yeux pleins d'amour.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau découvrant son goût dans la bouche d'Harry. Elle approfondit sensuellement le baiser, puis elle le déshabilla à son tour. Quand il fut nu, elle le caressa longuement sur tout le corps, s'attardant sur sa virilité dressé que pour elle, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle se sentait si femme quand il réagissait ainsi.

Quand elle le sentit prêt, elle le chevaucha et se laissa glisser sur lui. Il la remplit totalement. La sensation était différente, et elle aimait cela. Et vu le regard qu'il posait sur elle, lui aussi appréciait. Cette fois c'est elle qui avait le contrôle et elle prit tout son temps. Elle montait et descendait sur lui lentement, puis rapidement en roulant des hanches, puis à nouveau lentement, le faisant grogner de frustration. Mais à aucun moment il tenta de modifier le rythme. Il la laissait faire émerveiller par les sensations qu'elle lui donnait. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment la voir dans l'amour et il aimait ça. Il promenait ses mains sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins et ses fesses se laissant guider par elle.

Puis elle intensifia le rythme à nouveau et cette fois elle alla de plus en plus vite. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et il sentit peu de temps après les muscles de son vagin se contracter autour de lui, tendit qu'elle poussait un nouveau cri de jouissance. Alors il la serra contre lui et la fit basculer sous lui. Il gémit son prénom et rechercha son propre plaisir en la prenant vite et fort, enfouissant une de ses mains dans ses long cheveux roux. Au bout d'une minute, il l'entendit gémir à nouveau.

-Je vais venir, haleta-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle semblait surprise de ressentir si vite du plaisir à nouveau, et cela le surpris également. Il accéléra la cadence encore plus, tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de ses reins. Et cette fois ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, poussant un long cri de satisfaction. Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et ils reprirent tranquillement leurs esprits en se tenant tendrement la main.

Puis soudainement Ginny se mit à pleurer. Harry était un peu paniqué, Ginny ne pleurant que très rarement. Il la prit dans ses bras ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, lui dit doucement Ginny au bout d'un moment.

-Oh, murmura-t-il comprenant ce qui la perturbait, moi aussi.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, dit-elle en prenant appuis sur son torse et en le regardant dans les yeux. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Et bien…

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. La Prophétie, les Horcruxes, les Reliques de la Mort, Rogue et sa mère, sa découverte qu'il était un Horcruxe, Voldemort dans la forêt et le combat final.

A la fin de son récit elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser lui caressant le dos puis les fesses provoquant une nouvelle flambé de désir entre eux, désir auquel ils succombèrent à nouveau…

Après Harry l'emmena sous la douche et il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu quand il était avec Dumbledore. Bien sûr Ginny voulut essayer la douche et comme il voulait lui faire plaisir…

Ils firent l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à l'aube. Quand le soleil se montra, Ginny lui dit :

-Je vais prendre ma potion si tu veux bien. On a le temps maintenant.

-Elle fonctionnera encore ?

-Oui si je la prends dans les 48heures après l'acte. Et là, ca fait environ 30 heures depuis la première fois qu'on à fait l'amour dans la salle sur demande.

-Ouais, dit Harry en souriant à ce souvenir. C'est d'accord, je compte bien t'avoir pour moi tout seul un moment avant que James fasse son apparition.

-James, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, James Sirius si tu es d'accord, dit Harry en la serrant contre lui.

-Avec plaisir. J'aime beaucoup ces prénoms et les souvenirs qu'ils représentent.

Ils savourèrent cette pensée un moment.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant Harry ?

-Et bien, je vais faire ma septième année avec toi, puis j'essaierai de devenir Auror.

-Tu seras le meilleur, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant ravie qu'il veuille faire sa septième année avec elle.

-J'espère. Et toi que vas-tu faire après Poudlard ?

-Tu te souviens que j'ai rencontré Gwenog Jones l'année dernière ?

Il hocha la tête. Gwenog Jones était la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch les Harpies de Holyhead.

-Et bien elle m'a vue jouer. Et elle m'a dit que si je continuai comme ca, elle me proposera une place dans son équipe.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Harry en se redressant. Mais c'est génial Ginny !

-C'est vrai ? Ca ne te gênera pas ? Demanda Ginny un peu angoissée.

-Non pourquoi veut-tu que ca me gène, demanda Harry surpris.

-Ben, il y aura des moments où on ne se verra pas beaucoup, entre les entrainements et les matchs, surtout au début, répondit Ginny un peu gênée.

-Oh, dit-il.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis lui dit :

-Tu m'as bien attendu quand j'ai du partir après les Horcruxes, alors je pourrai bien attendre un peu que tu fasses carrière. Et puis moi aussi j'aurai beaucoup de choses à faire pendant ma formation pour être Auror. On verra bien à ce moment là.

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle semblait soulagée.

-Et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on a encore quelques mois devant nous avant de penser à cela.

-Tu as raison lui dit-elle en souriant doucement. On a le temps.

Ils se rhabillèrent puis Harry déverrouilla la porte.

-Au faite, tu sais où sont les autres ?

-Oui, Neville est avec Hannah dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

-Neville et Hannah ? Dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui, ils sont rapprochés cette année.

-C'est bien, je suis content pour eux, dit Harry avec un doux sourire.

-Moi aussi. Dean est avec Luna chez les Serdaigle.

-Ca je l'avais vu venir par contre, rigola Harry.

-Pas moi, ça a été une vraie surprise ! Rie Ginny. Seamus est avec Lavande à l'infirmerie.

-Seamus et Lavande ? Ca ne m'étonne pas réellement. Quand j'étais en quatrième année il semblait déjà intéressé par elle.

-C'est vrai, dit Ginny.

-Bon j'imagine que Ron est avec Hermione ?

-Exactement ! Répondit Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble.

-Oui, ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces deux là. Après leur baiser à mon anniversaire, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, mais non ! Ils se sont pris la tête pendant des mois ! Enfin, c'est fini maintenant, ils sont enfin ensemble.

-Mon pauvre chéri, rie Ginny. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à ta place !

Harry se tourna vers elle faussement en colère, et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. Puis ils s'allongèrent de nouveau dans le lit pour prendre un repos bien mérité, leurs esprits apaisé sachant qu'ils passeraient toute leur vie ensemble.


End file.
